Les âmes se cherchent et se retrouvent toujours
by Amrisse
Summary: Bah... OOC, UA, yaoi... La totale quoi!! Centré sur Seiji et Tôma


Bon. . . Voici la toute première fanfic que j'écris pour ff.net. J'aurais pu faire simple et choisir une série que je maîtrise bien mais mon esprit de contradiction me force à choisir « ronin warriors » dont je n'ai vu que 5 épisodes tout au plus (sur la chaîne manga) dans la version française et qui, en plus, ne se suivaient même pas. . . Je ne m'appuis donc que sur le peu de connaissance que j'ai dessus et sur la lecture des autres fanfics. . . Mais bon. . . Ce que j'écris risque de rester très OOC !! Qui plus est, pour me faciliter la tâche, je ferais cette première fanfic en UA pour commencer ok ? Pis je continu de me renseigner pour faire vraiment un truc qui entre dans la série !! Cela dit, je fais un effort pour me servir des noms japonais (merci Anime Land !)!! Voilà voilà, donnez moi votre avis mais tapez pas trop fort : c'est ma première !  
  
* *  
  
Seiji repoussa les draps d'un grands coup de pied et soupira. Cela faisait à présent près d'une semaine qu'il ne fermait plus l'?il. Se lavant sans faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller son colocataire, il prit le parti d'ouvrir la fenêtre pour respirer un peu. Quand le vent passa sur son visage, Seiji senti toute la tension dû à ses examens s'échapper. La vue était superbe : un bras de mer avec une plage de sable fin et un ciel allumé d'une lune et de sa coure d'étoiles. Le jeune homme blond resta une seconde à fixer la plage, quand une silhouette attira son attention. La silhouette en question était fine et restait à moitié cachée par l'obscurité. . . Sans trop savoir pourquoi, sans doute poussé par une trop grande curiosité en fait, Seiji saisit quelques vêtements qu'il enfila à la hâte, attrapa son jeu de clef et s'élança vers la sortie du petit appartement, direction la plage.  
  
« Tu ne dort pas Seiji ? »  
  
Le garçon se retourna sur la voix.  
  
« Non. Je vais faire un tour pour me détendre Shin. J'en ai besoin. »  
  
Shin opina de la tête et partit se recoucher. A une heure et demie du matin, il n'allait sûrement pas avoir trop de mal à retomber dans les bras de Morphée. Et puis demain c'était dimanche, il pourrait faire la grâce matinée !  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Arrivé sur les abords de la petite plage, Seiji laissa une minute à ses yeux pour s'habituer à l'obscurité. Il aperçu la silhouette qui l'avait tant intrigué un peu plus loin mais ne bougea pas. La personne ne l'avait pas vu, et Seiji ne voyait pas comment elle réagirait si elle savait qu'elle avait été observé ainsi. Cependant, les minutes s'écoulant doucement, et l'inconnu ne semblant toujours pas bouger de sa position, Seiji risqua quelques pas dans sa direction. De l'endroit où il se trouvait maintenant, le blond pouvait voir l'inconnu éclairé par un pâle rayon lunaire. Il s'agissait en fait d'un garçon. Il devait à peu près avoir le même âge que lui, si ce n'est que ses traits fin le rendait un peu plus jeune. Habillé tout de bleu nuit et de noir, le garçon avait presque l'air de sortir de la nuit elle même. Son regard était braqué sur le ciel et Seiji n'en voyait pas la couleur. Mais ses cheveux était bleu. . . Pas très courant. . . Il s'approcha encore d'un pas et dû sans doute faire un peu de bruit car le garçon prit la parole sans décrocher son regard du plafond céleste.  
  
« C'est beau n'est ce pas ? »  
  
« . . . »  
  
Très éloquent n'est ce pas (^__^). Mais Seiji ne savait pas trop quoi dire en fait. Depuis combien de temps le garçon se savait il observé de la sorte ? Enfin, l'inconnu baissa les yeux et tourna son visage fin dans la direction de Seiji qui retint une seconde son souffle. Deux yeux bleu orage (ok alors ça c'est une couleur que j'imagine pas mais je l'ai vu dans la quasi totalité des fics que j'ai lu et ça me plait bien!!Pardon de la voler pour le coup !!)se posèrent sur lui et le fixèrent avec insistance.  
  
« Tu ne parles pas ? »  
  
Un rire doux passa les lèvres rosées du garçon.  
  
« Je m'appel Tôma. »  
  
« . . . Seiji. . . »  
  
Un second rire étouffé.  
  
« Quoi ? »  
  
« Je vois que tu parles en fin de compte ! »  
  
Seiji pria une seconde pour ne pas rougir sous la remarque. Mais si les rougeurs vinrent quand même, Tôma eu la délicatesse de ne rien dire et de ne pas y faire attention. Fourrant ses mains dans ses poches, Seiji se mit à fixer un point, se trouvant quelque part entre le ciel et la mer. Tôma coula son regard vers l'horizon à son tour.  
  
« Que cherches tu Seiji ? »  
  
« Hein ? »  
  
Tôma souri. Ce n'était pas un sourire moqueur mais plutôt un sourire amusé.  
  
« Que cherches tu ? »  
  
« Pourquoi tu me demande ça ? »  
  
« Tu dois probablement chercher quelque chose non ? Sinon tu ne serais pas dehors, sur cette plage, à discuter avec un inconnu en laissant ton esprit dériver sur les vagues. . . »  
  
La tournure de la phrase fit sourire Seiji à son tour. C'est vrai que cette rencontre était étrange. Mais dire pourquoi il était là lui était impossible. Tout ce qu'il savait à ce moment là, c'est que ce qu'il pouvait bien chercher, peu importe ce que c'était, il ne pourrait le trouver qu'avec ce garçon auprès de lui.  
  
« Je ne sais pas. Toi ? »  
  
« Je me cherche. »  
  
« Te chercher ? »  
  
Tôma souri à Seiji. Il tourna de nouveau son regard vers le ciel. Le blond fit de même. Bien sûr, il espérait quand même que son « compagnon » lui en dirait plus. Il n'était pourtant pas du genre à s'occuper des autres ou même à s'y intéresser un tant soi peu d'habitude.  
  
« Je vais devoir m'en aller maintenant. . . »  
  
« Et tu reviendras ? »  
  
Seiji pesta intérieurement. C'est nouveau cette façon d'agir ? Mais Tôma se contenta d'un regard où brillait une lueur amusée.  
  
« Je ne sais pas. Pourquoi ? Tu reviendras toi ? »  
  
« J'habite ici. »  
  
Pas la peine de lui mentir, il n'a pas l'air d'un détraqué après tout.  
  
« Je vois. . . Je reviendrais. »  
  
Et sans un mot de plus, Tôma tourna les talons en direction de la ville, laissant Seiji seul. Le blond le regarda un moment partir puis opta pour s'assoire. C'était bien la première fois qu'il avait envie de revoir quelqu'un aussi rapidement qu'il avait envie de revoir Tôma. Mais encore une fois, il avait cette impression que le garçon avait quelque chose. . . Quelque chose qu'il cherchait depuis un bon moment. . . Sans savoir quoi pour autant. Toujours est il que cette nuit là, le blond pu dormir du sommeil du juste, sans se voir réveillé par des cauchemars ou des mal de ventre du au stress.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
En se levant, Shin vit que son ami était déjà debout. D'ailleurs, Seiji passa la porte du salon à ce moment là. Il avait l'air reposé pour une fois.  
  
« Bien dormis ? »  
  
« Oui. »  
  
« Ta sortie t'a fait du bien alors ! Au moins, tu sais comment chasser tes insomnies maintenant ! Au fait ! Shu et Ryo nous attendes à 13h pour aller à la bibliothèque histoire de réviser si tu veux venir. »  
  
« Je viens. »  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Seiji posa son sac sur la table et s'assit en face de Shu qui lui dédia un immense sourire. Ryo leva rapidement les yeux et fit un bref signe de la main aux garçons et Shin s'assit quant à lui face à Shu.  
  
« Les révisions avances ? »  
  
« Non. Je comprends rien à ce cour. . . Et Ryo peut pas m'aider, parce que même si il veut pas l'avouer, il y comprend rien non plus ! »  
  
« Shu ! »  
  
Shin fit un sourire en enjoignant ses amis de parler moins fort.  
  
« Fait voir je vais peut être pouvoir t'aider. »  
  
Shu lança un regard plein de gratitude à Shin en lui tendant le dit cour. Seiji quant à lui se leva dans l'intention de trouver un livre de physique dont il avait besoin. Parcourant les étagères des yeux, il avançait sans bruit au milieu des rayons, passant parfois sa main sur la couverture de quelques bouquins qui prenaient la poussière.  
  
« Seiji ?! »  
  
Le blond tourna les yeux vers la voix et s'arrêta tout net de marcher.  
  
« Tôma ?! »  
  
« Bonjour ! Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici ! »  
  
Bah franchement, lui non plus. . .  
  
« Evidement, ça aurait été plus simple si on avait eu l'idée de se revoir ailleurs, comme cette bibliothèque plutôt que sur la plage ! »  
  
Seiji acquiesça. La présence de l'autre garçon avait pour effet de le détendre complètement, comme s'il le connaissait depuis si longtemps que sa présence était coutumière et bénéfique à son âme. . .  
  
« Je révise pour mes examens. »  
  
« Ha vraiment ? Moi je suis ici pour lire quelques livres, enfin tu te doute bien que je viens pas lire autre chose ! »  
  
« Effectivement. »  
  
Tôma prit donc un livre entre ses doigts fins et passa à côté de Seiji en lui souhaitant une bonne journée. Mais le blond se retourna et lui attrapa le bras.  
  
« Tu es tout seul ? Je veux dire : tu es venu seul à la bibliothèque ? »  
  
« Oui. »  
  
« Tu veux te joindre à nous ? Je suis venu avec trois de mes amis. »  
  
Tôma accepta rapidement l'invitation et ils se retrouvèrent tous les cinq, les uns à réfléchir, les autres à se laisser bercer par un roman et d'autres enfin, comme Seiji et Shin pour ne citer qu'eux, à jeter des ?illades discrètes à leur nouveau compagnon.  
  
« Raaaah non, y a rien à faire ! Je ne comprend rien de rien. »  
  
« Fait un effort Shu voyons. »  
  
« Tu parles, t'as pas compris la moitié toi non plus Shin ! »  
  
« C'est quelle matière ? »  
  
Regard septique d'un Shu qui n'ose pas espérer que quelqu'un puisse enfin l'aider. . .  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
« Merci ! C'est vraiment très gentil à vous de m'inviter boire un verre ! »  
  
« De rien, ce n'est pas grand chose comparé à ce que tu as fais pour nous. . . Mais t'es vachement balaise ! T'es en quelle année ? »  
  
« en fait j'ai déjà passé mes examens l'année dernière. . . Je crois. . . »  
  
Les quatre regards se tourne encore sur lui.  
  
« Tu as quel âge ? »  
  
« Le même que vous, mais j'ai un an d'avance. »  
  
« Tu as dis : je crois ? »  
  
Pour la première fois, Seiji voit passé une lueur peiné au fond des grands yeux bleu de Tôma.  
  
« Oui. . . J'ai été victime d'un accident de la route. Je me suis fait renverser. Et j'ai perdu tous mes souvenirs. . . On ne m'a pas trouvé de famille proche, et d'après les souvenirs qui me reviennent je n'en ai aucune de toute façon. »  
  
Tout à coup, les mots que Tôma à prononcé cette nuit lui revienne en mémoire : « je me cherche ». Alors c'est à ça qu'il pensait en disant cela. En tout cas, la nouvelle à refroidit ses compagnons. Eux qui racontaient à Tôma, il n'y a pas deux minutes encore leurs bon souvenir pour rigoler, ils ne savent plus où se mettre. Mais Tôma n'a pas l'air de mal prendre la chose. En fait, ça le fait sourire. . .  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Nouvelle nuit. Demain, ou plutôt, dans quelques heure vu l'heure qu'il est, se dérouleront les derniers examens. Physique. Ce n'est pas une matière forte pour Seiji mais il se débrouille. Mais ce n'est pas tant le stress qui le tien éveillé que l'espoir de voir Tôma sur la plage ce soir encore. . . C'est d'ailleurs entièrement pour ça qu'il est là, assit dans le sable, laissant le vent dégager ses cheveux de son visage et fermant les yeux tout en essayant de faire le vide dans son esprit. Le vide. . . Seiji à un sourire moqueur. Ses pensées ne sont pas exactement « vides ». Disons que pour une raison qu'il ne s'explique pas, toutes ses pensées sont tournées vers un étrange garçon aux yeux envoûtants d'une nuit d'orage, à la voix aux tons doux et chaud et à la présence si plaisante. Seiji sursaute faiblement alors qu'une main se pose sur son épaule et qu'on s'assied à ses côtés.  
  
« Je t'ai fais peur ? Excuse moi. Ce n'était pas dans mon intention tu pense bien ! »  
  
Seiji ne dit rien. Il se contente de regarder Tôma. Il est content, tout simplement, que le garçon est décidé de venir.  
  
« Tu m'attendais ? »  
  
Là, Seiji sursaute vraiment. Il n'a pas eu peur, mais c'est comme si cette dernière phrase avait véritablement un sens. Mais quelque part, elle n'est pas tout à fait exacte. . .  
  
« Non. . . »  
  
Tôma le regarde et l'interroge du regard. Mais il n'a pas le temps de faire plus que le blond à posé ses lèvres sur les siennes, doucement et sans forcer. Enfin il s'écarte, rougissant encore de son audace et surtout de son geste.  
  
« Tu ne m'attendais pas mais tu m'embrasse. . . Dois-je argumenter si je te dis que je n'est pas comprit ? »  
  
Seiji rougit encore plus. Il reste stoïque, mais au fond, il panique. Mais qu'est ce qui lui a prit ? Au moins, Tôma n'a pas l'air fâché ou contrarié. Juste un peu surprit.  
  
« Je. . . Je ne sais pas. . . »  
  
« Vraiment pas ? »  
  
« Vraiment pas. »  
  
« C'est dommage. . . Parce que peut être que ça t'aurais permis de trouver ce que tu cherchais. . . »  
  
Seiji fixe Tôma. Il a raison. C'est ça la réponse. Ce que cherchait Seiji. . . C'était une présence, un réconfort, un ami sincère. . . Ou peut être plus au fond. . .  
  
« Tu sais quoi Seiji ? »  
  
« Heu. . . Non quoi ? »  
  
« Je crois que je me suis trouvé en fin de compte. »  
  
« Tu as retrouvé la mémoire ? »  
  
« Non. Mais parfois, se trouver se résume simplement à se trouver une raison d'être. Quelque chose qui fait qu'on est là et qu'on doit rester, qui nourrit notre âme. Je ne cherchais pas autre chose tu vois. . . »  
  
Non, Seiji ne vois pas vraiment en fait. Mais il faut dire qu'il a parfois bien du mal à comprendre Tôma.  
  
« Et cette raison d'être. . . Je peux savoir ce que s'est ? »  
  
Tôma lui souri, tendrement, avant de placer une main chaude sur sa joue. Puis il s'approche doucement de l'oreille de Seiji.  
  
« C'est toi. »  
  
Ce fut juste un murmure, mais Seiji a parfaitement comprit. Et maintenant il se sent tout penaud. Mais Tôma s'approche de nouveau et s'arrête à quelques centimètres du blond.  
  
« Arrête de penser Seiji. . . Et répond à ma question. »  
  
« Ta question ? »  
  
« Que cherches tu ? »  
  
Seiji a comme une impression de déjà vu si ce n'est leur position. De nouveau son regard se perd quelque part sur l'horizon puis sur la mer. En fait il a comprit.  
  
« Je cherche quelqu'un. . . Quelqu'un à aimer peut être. . . L'autre partie de moi même. . . »  
  
« Tu sais qui s'est ? Je veux dire, tu savais qui tu devais trouver en venant sur cette plage ? »  
  
« Non. »  
  
« Et. . . Tu l'as trouvé. . . Cette mystérieuse personne ?»  
  
Si la voix de Tôma avait été calme jusque là, Seiji pouvait sentir une légère tension à présent dans ses paroles.  
  
« Oui. »  
  
« Et tu n'es pas déçu ? »  
  
« Déçu ? »  
  
« De cette personne ? »  
  
« Tu pourrais éviter de faire. . . Comme si tu ne savais pas. . . De qui je parlais ? »  
  
Tôma souri et se recule doucement, mais Seiji pose fermement son bras sur son épaule.   
  
« Non. Je ne suis pas déçu. Pourquoi le serais-je ? »  
  
« Peut être parce que je suis un garçon. . . Qui plus est, un garçon sans passé. »  
  
« Et alors ? Moi aussi je suis un garçon !? »  
  
Tôma rit doucement et Seiji grimaçe. Quel imbécile ! C'est ça le problème justement ! Ils sont tout les deux des garçons ! Mais il ne se laisse pas démonter et continu.  
  
« Je me fiche pas mal que tu sois un garçon. Si tu avais été une fille s'aurait été pareille parce que. . . Je n'aime pas les filles, je n'aime pas les garçons je. . . Je t'aime toi. . . Ca y est je l'ai dit. . . Et en plus, je me fiche éperdument que tu es un passé ou non parce que moi, ce que je veux, c'est un futur. . . »  
  
Tôma adresse un merveilleux sourire à Seiji. Ce sourire n'est pas fait d'autre chose que de tendresse alors qu'à nouveau leurs lèvres se rencontres : deux âmes viennent de se retrouver. . . Après s'être cherché pendant longtemps. . .  
* * FIN * *  
Je ne vous caches pas que je suis pas vraiment satisfaite de cette histoire un peu trop « fleur bleu » et « Heidi au pays des pâquerettes » mais j'y ai mit un peu de temps et de volonté, donc. . . Pis y en a bien, quelque part sur cette planète qui les aimes bien. . . Les fleurs bleu, Heidi et les pâquerettes. . . ^__^ Bon, c'est promis, je ferais mieux la prochaine fois, si prochaine fois il y a !! 'Amrisse qui espère bien avoir votre avis !!' 


End file.
